


Gonna get a little dog with a fucking sweater

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: fight for the fairy tale [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Mickey and Ian go grocery shopping, come home with something else.





	Gonna get a little dog with a fucking sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably mention these won't be in chronological order.
> 
> Also, mentions of animal abuse and allusions to Mickey's rape.

Ian was in a literal pile of puppies. They had gone to the store to get grocery shopping done, but out front were a bunch of dogs. The signs said something about an animal rescue agency. Of course Ian couldn't resist, so he was on the sidewalk surrounded by the damn things while Mickey debated getting shit done without him. 

Then Mickey looked down to find a mop of black and white fur at his feet. It was missing an eye and had one hell of an overbite. But it was cute, kinda.

"He's a shih tzu, was rescued from one of those awful puppy mills. Forced to breed. We think he tried to escape and was beaten that's how he lost the one eye. Normally in those places they lose them to infection, but poor baby had a fractured orbital bone, too" a woman said as she knelt down and petted the dog.

Here Mickey was sympathizing with a damn dog. After all, hadn't he been through something similar? He sighed and knelt down next to the dog to pet it. His fur was soft, not coarse like he was expecting. He licked Mickey's fingers and wagged his tail.

"He looks so tough and grumpy but he's a marshmallow inside, just like you, Mick," Ian said as he came over and knelt down, too.

"Gallagher," Mickey sighed in exasperation.

Ian grinned, unrepentant. "You can't do that thing where you say my last name like that. It's your last name now, too. How do I know which of us you're talking about?"

"You, always you," Mickey huffed.

"How much for him?" Ian asked the woman.

"There's a two hundred dollar adoption fee and you'll have to fill out an application, make sure you're the right home."

"Oh." Ian looked so fucking sad. "Mickey and I have been to prison. Is that going to count against us?"

"As long as it wasn't for abuse of animals or children, you should be fine," the woman answered with a soft smile. "Let me go get the paperwork for Patches, here."

"Hey." Mickey touched Ian's forearm. "They don't want us to have him, we'll find another one."

Ian picked up the dog and nuzzled his face. "I want this one though."

Of course he did. Mickey sighed and walked over to the woman who was busy gathering the paperwork. 

"Listen, he's going to cry like a baby and I'll never hear the end of it unless you let us take that dog home. Ian wouldn't hurt a fly and I promise I'll take him to the vet and buy him premium dog food and little fucking sweaters. Whatever you want," Mickey found himself pleading. 

The woman handed over the paperwork and a pen. "Fill this out, pay the adoption fee, and I'll let you take him home, okay? But I'm coming over first thing tomorrow for a home visit."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." 

Mickey took the papers and started filling them in. It looked like a loan application or some shit. Annual income? None, but can't put 'living off my spoils from the cartel'. Rent or own? Rent. Size of their backyard? What backyard? Had they owned a pet before? Did all the animals Carl dragged home for one reason or another count? Non-familial references? Ian's psychiatrist or maybe that lady across the hall what was her name again? Fuck this, they were never going to qualify.

"Listen," Mickey said as he handed it all back along with two hundred in cash. "Don't let us take him home if you're just going to take him away. Ian can't handle that."

He looked over to find Ian cuddling with the thing like it was a baby. It was going to break his fucking heart if he couldn't take the dog home. 

The woman sighed. "Normally, I would reject you. But I've never seen Patches so happy. If I catch you doing anything to harm him, so help me--"

"I got it." Mickey raised his hands. "I promise we won't hurt the dog."

So they walked away with a little dog, five pounds of premium dog food, three fucking sweaters that Ian insisted the dog had to have, and no groceries. Ian was so goddamn happy, Mickey couldn't even find it in himself to care he'd have to go back for them.


End file.
